


Arkers vs Grounders (Medical Room Fun) ;)

by Addicted2TV



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader, F/M, Injury, Professional Football Player, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2TV/pseuds/Addicted2TV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is the quarterback for the Arkers football team and Clarke is one of the cheerleaders. What happens when he gets distracted by her moves in the short cheer outfit she wears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkers vs Grounders (Medical Room Fun) ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with any sexual parts! Let me know what you think!!! Or if you have any ideas of a fic I could do!

Bellamy wiped the sweat off his brow. This has been a brutal game between us and the Grounders. Even though this is just a preseason game the battle between the Arkers and the Grounders is on. We are ahead by 10 to the Grounders' 7. We've got 17! I took off my helmet as halftime started. I saw Clarke go out on the field in her short and tight cheerleader uniform that really doesn't leave much to the imagination. She winked at me as she passed and then ran onto the field and I couldn't help but look after her despite the fact that I should be focusing on Coach Kane telling us the new play.

"BLAKE!" Kane screamed, "FOCUS! Those guys took out Miller, Murphy, and Jones."

"Sorry Coach!" Bellamy responded, "Alright guys we can do this! Play 7-2 alright!"

As Bellamy heard the cheers of his team he also heard the cheers of the stadium which means, the cheerleaders are starting their main cheer. I looked over and sure enough there they were cheering for us but all my eyes saw was Clarke looking directly at me as she cheered. She was doing moves she knows drives me crazy. While she did her routine her eyes never left mine. Then she did something that made me want to ignore everyone and rush over to her and grab her and kiss her and take her right where she is. She got onto all fours and crawled towards me then she turned around and thrusted her hips up as though she was getting fucked. There were many cheers and wolf whistles going on all around but I couldn't tear my eyes from Clarke as she then got up did her final pose which was of course the splits then bounced in that position like she was riding my cock then she got up and ran to the sidelines. My eyes still haven't left hers.

It took my teammate, Jasper to bump my shoulder before I could move. Me and my team then ran out onto the field and proceeded to play our game. As soon as I got the ball I acted as though I was gonna throw the ball but then started running, I had 3 guys chasing me and I was in the zone but then I caught Clarke in my peripheral vision and she was cheering in that short little tutu and that short and tight top that really looked more like just a bra.

That's when I got tackled but that wasn't enough for them so they proceeded to pile on top of me. Once they got off I laid there trying to catch my breath since it was knocked out of me. It took a few moments but with Wicks help I got up and shook off the loss of the touchdown all because I was distracted. Can you really blame me though with Clarke dressed like that, showing off her smoking body. When I looked back over to her on my way back to Kane to hear him rip me up about that play, I saw the worry across her face so I gave her a slight smirk which she rolled her eyes and smiled at.

"Blake what the hell was that? Your the QB you don't take hits! Because your suppose to be too fast!!!" Kane yelled.

"I know coach my legs must've been shot but I'm good." Bellamy told Kane.

"Okay get back out there ladies!" Kane yelled at us.

This time once I got on the field I saw Clarke sitting on the sidelines while some of the other cheerleaders cheered and some sat with her. She looked a little nervous but as soon as she locked eyes with mine I could see the underlining lust. We always got worked up after a game, with her outfits and cheers and my plays and working, the same thing happened at our practices.

Once I got the ball this time I got ready to throw it all the way down field to Wick or Miller whichever one was open. As soon as I released the ball for it to fly threw the air to Wick, I was knocked down again by my shoulder and landed right on my throwing arm. Excruciating pain shot threw my whole arm and shoulder. It made me yell out in pain but it was barely heard over the screams of the crowed as Wick scored our touchdown.

After the crowd calmed down everyone seemed to notice that I haven't gotten up yet. My team came running along with Kane, but the first one to me was Clarke and I could see her worry and tears form in her eyes that she was trying to hide. Miller and Jones helped me up and took me into the medical room. Luckily the final quarter is about to start so my team should be able to stay ahead in the game.

3 minutes after the doctors left I heard the door behind me open as I watched the game I the tv. I turned around to see Clarke in her little cheerleader uniform with worry in her eyes.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Bell," Clarke said, she then walked over to me so she was next to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sore but I'll be fine, my throwing may be a little off for a while though." I replied.

"God Bell, I was so worried, when I saw you lying there my heart nearly stopped." said Clarke with tears running down her face.

"Hey, sshhh, I'm okay." I soothed her.

"I wish that Tristen would get a taste of his own medicine. He always does this and now your shoulder and arm is all messed up." She said vehemently.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" asked Bellamy.

"Alright," Clarke agreed, but then Bellamy noticed the lust from before has reemerged in her eyes, "Why don't I take your mind off the pain." She said seductively.

Then the little vixen climbed onto my lap so she was straddling me and started kissing me along the neck. She knew just how I liked it, just like how I know exactly how she likes it. After she sucked on my neck enough to leave a mark she started to grind down on my crotch. I then grabbed her chin and lifted her head to mine and captured her lips in mine. She pulled away much sooner than I would've liked but she made up for it by sinking to her knees.

She pulled down my pants and boxers and grabbed my cock. She liked the precum and then took my whole cock deep in her throat. She sucked and licked my cock till the point where I could barely keep a coherent thought. I started to thrust my hips to fuck her mouth but she pulled away.

"No Bell, you rest, let me do all the work." said Clarke.

She then started sucking my cock again. She deep throated my whole dick and didn't even gag. This isn't the first time we've done this but it define fly was the first time during a game. She hallowed her cheeks and I was so close to exploding but I couldn't cum without getting her off as well. So I pulled away and we both grunted in sadness at the loss of pleasure.

I pulled Clarke up and set her on the table I was on, then I sunk to my knees pulled down her skirt and licked her clit with my tongue. I then pushed two fingers into her cunt and thrusted them in and out.

"BELLAMY!!!" moaned Clarke.

I continued till she was on the brink of release and stopped.

"Please, Bell." Clarke said pleadingly.

"Please what Princess?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Please fill me with your big cock and make me cum!" she exclaimed.

"As you wish." I said.

I stood back up and lined my cock up with her entrance and thrusted all the way into her cunt. We both moaned at the feeling of her tight cunt around my big dick. I then started thrusting into her.

"Faster! Harder, Bell! FUCK ME PLEASE!!!" screamed Clarke.

He obliged to her request, fucking her hard and fast. They moaned and grunted as they both thrusted to meet each other's hips. They were both on the edge of release when Clarke flipped him over onto the table and started to bounce on top of him. Bellamy looked up at her as she sunk down on his dick as she started to cum.

Her orgasm set him off as well as he thrusted into her and released a load of cum into her. She collapsed onto his chest with his dick still in her cunt.

"How you feeling now?" asked Clarke.

"Like I should go win the game and then meet you at your place or mine and continue this." I responded with a smile.

Clarke then got up and put on her cheerleading skirt as Bellamy pulled up his boxers and pants and his padding for the game. Clarke handed me my helmet with a smile.

"I love you Bell, go win, but please be careful." She said with that same look of worry.

"I love you too Clarke, don't worry, the game will be over in 10 minutes and then we can continue." I said with a smile and a wink as I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "This time don't distract me." I continued with a wink.

She giggled as we started walking and as soon as we approached the field I gave her a quick kiss before running out of the stadium and then met up with his team as the whole crowd started cheering that I was back. We were already down by 9. I was only gone for 10 minutes!

"Alright team I'm back and we can do this! Play 3-8." I told my team as we broke our huddle and started to play the last 5 minutes of the game.

Within 3 minutes we scored a touchdown, thanks to Jasper catching the ball I threw all the way down field. We are only 3 points down and have 2 minutes left.

"Play 4-1! Let's do this!" I told the team.

As I waited for the ref I looked over at Clarke who was doing another cheer routine. She thrusted her hips and her eyes still weren't leaving mine. I gave her a wink as I was tossed the ball and started running all the way down the field. Tristen was on my tail again but as I glanced at the big screen I saw Clarke cheering and ran even faster.

I scored the final touchdown just as the clock ran out and we won! As the team came running and cheering, my eyes locked with Clarke who was with the other cheerleaders and we smiled at each other knowing what is to come when they are alone again.


End file.
